


Summer sparkles

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: You hear him laugh and the fond hilarity sticks to his voice when he speaks, “Oh so you’re all set then? Too bad, here I thought you’d like to go swimming.”Springing up at the offer disguised with the tease, excitement replaces the warm drowsiness that accompanied you since you woke up. “Where and when?” you ask, and the eagerness of your tone prompts another laugh from Kuroo before he answers.“Meet me at the train station in half an hour? There’s a train at ten forty-five.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Summer sparkles

“It’s too hot,” you complain to the ceiling for the hundredth time since your eyes opened with the first rays of light intent on filling every corner of your room with the weight of warmth. “Way too hot.”

Your grumbling gets interrupted by the buzzing of your phone, discarded by your side on the floor after it heated up too much to make playing games worth it. Picking up with only a brief glance at the screen, your lips etch in a lazy smile when you properly recognize the voice coming through.

_“Hello hello to my baby. How’s melting going?”_

Snorting at the greeting, you sigh with a chuckle before replying. “Melting’s going great, babe, ice cubes are floating above me as we speak, I’m gonna reach summer madness soon.”

You hear him laugh and the fond hilarity sticks to his voice when he speaks, _“Oh so you’re all set then? Too bad, here I thought you’d like to go swimming.”_

Springing up at the offer disguised with the tease, excitement replaces the warm drowsiness that accompanied you since you woke up. “Where and when?” you ask, and the eagerness of your tone prompts another laugh from Kuroo before he answers. _“Meet me at the train station in half an hour? There’s a train at ten forty-five.”_

Nodding as you get up, you tuck your phone between your shoulder and ear as you start fumbling in your closet for a bag. “Where are we going?” you ask with a smile after finding one, but Kuroo doesn’t give you more than a mysterious hum preceding an equally mysterious response, _“It’s a surprise, baby.”_

Amused by the reply you laugh when he adds, _“But don’t be late to the station or you’re buying me ice cream.”_

Fondly rolling your eyes at the taunt, you shove a tube of sunscreen in your bag. “Right, we’ll see about that. See you at the station, loser.” Your tease prompts an offended gasp that makes you laugh before you hang up.

x

“Well…”

Flopping down on the bench next to him, you giggle. “Well, at least we’re wet.”

He nods with a little sigh, carding back the black locks sticking to his forehead. “And it’s not hot anymore,” he points out so you playfully bump his shoulder with a grin, “A little rain doesn’t have to ruin our date, babe,” you cheer and he gives you a dubious look.

“Okay, fine a lot of rain,” you concede, “But we did swim for a few hours, that was nice,” you remind, taking his hand so he sighs but the frown stubbornly lodged in the corners of his mouth since it started pouring finally fades.

“You’re right,” he hums and the mischievous spark in your eyes when he glances at you continues to rise his enthusiasm level back to what it was before the grey clouds arrived. “Of course I’m right,” you tease, “And I’m so awesome I even got an idea to finish continue our date without swimming until the rain stops.”

The prospect piques his interest and he quirks a curious eyebrow at you, waiting for you to continue but you shake your head with a little grin, “Nuh-uh, it’s a surprise, you’ll just have to follow me.” Pausing, you wink at him. "Hope you're hungry, babe."

x

Clapping with a laugh after he turns around to proudly bow for his neatly executed ricochet, you watch Kuroo pick another pebble after slurping from his drink.

“Make three again and you owe me a kiss,” you declare as the rock ripples the exact number of times your predicted on the smooth surface and Kuroo cackles, amused by both the demand and its timing before trotting back to you. “Now why should I owe you a kiss?” he grins after taking his spot crossed-legged in front of you, “What’d I do?”

Slipping a fry between his lips, you yelp when he playfully pretends to nip at your finger and then use the poor digit to flick him on the forehead before leaning close. “That-” you say, taking the drink in his hand, “Was mine, dumbass,” you grin, stealing the cup back to take a loud slurp, “Price for soda theft is a kiss.”

You both tame the urge to laugh while he contests the claim with a match of staring, but he tickles his way to victory, prompting a squeal from you that has the merit to send him rolling on his back with a fit of cackles.

Rolling your eyes, you give his calf a light kick, “You cheated!” you protest but Kuroo simply sticks his tongue out before shuffling back towards you to snatch you drink from your grasp. “I won, the rest is details,” he hums and his smug smirk fades but the coyness spreads to his features while he finishes the drink in one long go.

“Sure hope you don’t have that mindset on the court when you play with the guys, they’ll whack your ass,” you tease so he throws his flip flop at you with a mocking stare and you duck out of the way with a giggle.

Laying on your back, hands tucked behind your head, you watch the clouds until Kuroo comes close. Not bothering to move, you let him crawl on top of you but gasp when he flops on you.

“If you even try to throw me in the water…” you warn when you feel his hands nudge you up to sneak under you and the innocent grin he gives you prompts another string of protests that he wholeheartedly ignores in favor of scooping you up and rushing to the water to jump you both in.

He is laughing when you both resurface and his hilarity increases when you send water in his face. “Aww, baby, thought you wanted to swim,” he snickers, fingers wrapping around your wrist to stop you from splashing him again so you squint your eyes at him and, putting your free hand on his shoulder, you pretend to lean in for a kiss and use the distraction to dunk him under the surface.

But your triumphant grin only lasts as long as your ability to keep the upper hand on Kuroo and you giggle when his arm locks around your waist to bring you down with him.

“Who’s cheating now?” he teases after you’ve both regained your breath so you roll your eyes but follow his lead when he tugs you close before linking your ankles and arms behind him. “Maybe we’re just a couple of cheaters,” you declare and your words prompt an amused smirk. “Match truly made in heaven,” he chuckles before cupping your cheek to bring you close and kiss you.

x

“Don’t stare too hard, you’ll hurt your eyes.”

Scoffing at the comment, you tilt your chin up and look away from him. “I was gonna say you’re handsome like that but whatever,” you say, and stopping yourself from smiling when he playfully pouts at you is hard but you manage to keep your laughter in until he shuffles close to peck on you on the nose. “Tell me I’m handsome, babe,” he grins, “Pretty please?”

Amused by his eagerness for praise, you give in with a light kiss on his lips. “Fine, you’re really handsome when you’re all wet like a soaked puppy.” Quirking an eyebrow at you, he points to his chest and laughs. “That makes you think of a puppy? Damn, babe, I know I’m cute but you’re hurting my abs.”

Picking up a drop rolling down the tanned skin with your finger, you lick it up with a smirk. “Fine a fairy then,” you bargain, and his expression hearing the new title makes you giggle as you sit up.

And because his confusion amuses you so much, you let him simmer in it while you fumble in your bag to grab his sweatshirt and put it on, more comfortable snug in the plush texture than at the mercy of the light evening breeze beginning to rise.

“Why a fairy?” he asks once you’re both crossed-legged in front of each other and his list of potential explanations has reached its limit. “Cause you sparkle,” you hum, casual to make sure to enjoy his puzzled expression before finally granting him mercy. “It’s summer, we’re always wet. The sweat, the rain, the water, everything is always sparkling because of that. It’s the summer sparkles.”

The way he blinks at you makes you laugh so you lean in and steal him a kiss before patting his cheek. “Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.” Attempting to retreat away from his grasp before he can tackle you on your back to get revenge for the tease with tickles, your failure surprises you when he instead pulls you on his lap, tucking you against his chest with the two of you facing the water.

“That’s actually a really nice way to think of it,” he hums as he wraps his arms around your waist to make himself more comfortable, “Summer sparkles,” he repeats in not quite a mumble so you smile and tilt attention towards you with a smile. “You got sparkles on your lips,” you say and he chuckles, “Doubt I do, but you should make sure just in case.”

Sunset pink clouds watch forgotten, you focus on tender flesh bearing a similar hue and smile through the kiss after Kuroo murmurs the first, of what you know will be dozens, pick up lines with the two words now strung together by the memories of a hot summer day filled with water and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
